New Turtle School
New Turtle School (新しいタートル·スクール; lit. "Turtle New School") is a martial arts academy that was created by Krillen in the year 821. After the latters death, his successor, Mutaito has taken control over the schools. Mutaito claims that only those who are "pure" can be taught these values. History After the release of Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, the populous of earth became interested in martial arts and ki. Now greatly informed, many humans took a interest in fighting. Long ago, Master Roshi alongside many others held a school known as the Turtle School, which taught combat to its students. However, with his old age Roshi was unable to continue his teachings, thus his former pupil took duty in establishing the school. Krillens teaching emphasized teamwork and overwhelming strong opponents with multiple attacks. Ever since the death of Krillen, Mutaito - who was the pupil of both Roshi and Krillen - had took control over the New Turtle School. Currently, in his reign he has opened hundreds of thousands institutions all around the globe, with him heading the entire operation and being the foundation for its teachings. Teachings "A shark is born swimming. A fighter dies fighting!" - Mutaito Now bearing a large concentration of Humans of all ages who are interested in combat, it is Mutaito's duty to lay down the rules and foundations for the teachings of the New Turtle School. It aims to train individuals not only of teamwork, and cooperation in combat but also informs them of a moral code, that many students vow to live by. The principles emphasize justice, cooperation and loyalty with all students being taught and hopefully instilled with these virtues. For one to master these key concepts, a community must come to terms with others with some form of understanding, build off comrades and shape there own personal beliefs alongside allies to become strong. To face adversity as a whole, never abandon your ideals and shape your own destiny, are but a few concepts taught by Mutaito in his teachings. :Philosophy: Their are the two key concepts that are taught through the New Turtle School. Mutaito and other scholars interpret this as the ability to dedicate your life to others. Believing that building together as a unit, one could reach unfathomable power and peace would be obtained. With these two being the forefront for the New Turtle School, discipline and tolerance are concentrated upon as to obtain this definition of loyalty and cooperation ones mind must be unwavering and there body in peak condition. Yet above all, integrity and honor must be in ones beliefs and showed in their actions, in simple they must genuinly be "pure"; a word etched into the New Turtle School curriculum. Those who have been known as "pure" or those who sincerly show honor, and loyalty have been forever hailed as genuises for this. The only example of a person consistently remaining this composure is Goku. A society held together by trust, they have grown so widely because of the unifiication of body and minds alongside allies. Being one of the top-notch Schools and one that teaches the finer points of combat, they not only inform students on how to fight and conduct themselves, but also the fundamentels of ki usage. Mastery of these concepts results in Chushin (点数心, Heart). A power that so far, has only been partially mastered by the inventor, Mutaito. Techniques *Solar Flare *Destructo Disk *Kamehameha *Ki Sensing Mastery Chushin (点数心, Heart): When one has accomplished the various mental tasks and has reached a high enough physical stage, they are able to employ Chushin in battle. As it is known, Chushin can be personalized to fit the users motives, or ideals. Chushin solidifies the connection between mind and body, hardening this bond leads to a grand increase in ki; consequentially giving the practitioner access to a unique ability fit only for them. Chushin acts by tugging on the ki from all life force in the vicinity. Depending on how well versed the practitioner is in this field of manipulation, and bearing such a heavy burden (both literal and figurative) affects the power of this technique. A demanding technique, it's capable force matches the output of the user; making the limitless power this move can dispatch dangerous to the user. When it was first developed by Mutaito, he utilized this technique to take energy from a lust forest and use the transpired energy to cease the flow of everything around him. This is but one of the applications it can be used for, as Mutaito later defined this move as the epitome of desire; only preforming or bestowing a power to the practitioner based on what they truly desire at that given moment. As such this move can be used for a number of different purposes, both offensive and defensively. Unfortunately, this move is largely a one-shot technique. In order for this move to be put to full power, the user must put in only their greatest amount of effort into its execution. The last known occurence when Mutaito used this move is when he was outnumbered during an ambush. he used the technique to send several vertical gales of wind toward his enemies mid-rift which swiftly lacerated his foes. This move has varying levels of power, as some can only reach a stage of this technique with a rather low output. Unfortunately, this attack only becomes greater with the usage of this technique, and the motivation of user. Mutaito described this technique as the essence of all warriors, but to master it a person has to accomplish the daunting task of physical and mental strain. Only then, can a user enter the final stages of Chushin mastery --in these final moments, a practitioner has to be "one with the enviroment". Similar in concept to the Spirit Bomb, the power of this technique relies not only on the user but the living organisms around. The usage of this technique brings about a glittery like substance that cloaks the practitioner, following it wind and energy is expelled from the body before the are empowered by straining fury. Unlike Spirit Bomb, this attack biggest disadvantage is timing, and morality. As it would seem, in order to fully master this move is a sincere pure heart, which is rarely found. Even the creator of this technique has yet to have a pure heart, and as a result has never fully used this move. Its second biggest disadvantage is that if leaves the user exhausted after its usage, even being used so intensely that it leaves the body and mind weary, and a cold insensate state. Mutaito, as of now is teaching Chushin to current instructors at his many New Turtle Schools. In hopes of doing this, he intends for all those who attend the New Turtle School to acquire this technique to atleast some level. Usage *Mutaito Clothing Graduates and students alike adorn the attire from the past --an orange gi with the imprint of kanji for "Turtle" ("Kame") 亀 somewhere on the clothing. It is usually worn with a blue undershirt also. In some occasions it has been personalized to fit a specific person, with adaptions such as color changes from orange to black or blue etc. Category:Schools Category:Martial Arts Schools